1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a container data center.
2. Description of Related Art
A container data center generally includes a container and a plurality of cabinets received in the container. Many servers are densely arranged in the cabinets. Each server includes at least one power supply device, a motherboard, a hard disk drive, and an optical disk drive, and thus considerable heat is generated during operation of the server. The servers may suffer damage if the heat is not efficiently removed.